The present invention relates generally to the field of bicycles and specifically to bicycle frames having actuating cables positioned inside frame members.
Many bicycles have brakes for slowing the vehicle speed and shifters for changing gears. The brakes and shifters are commonly actuated by the user via brake levers and shift levers, respectively. Movement of the levers is transmitted to the brakes and shifters via a transmission member, such as wires, cables, rods, hydraulic fluid, or other suitable mechanism (hereinafter referring to as “transmission member”). These transmission members can include a movable member (e.g., a braided cable) positioned inside and movable relative to a stationary housing that guides the movable member.
In order to improve the aesthetics and aerodynamics of the bicycle, the transmission members are often routed through the interior of the bicycle frame. To facilitate this, frames can be provided with entry and exit openings that allow the transmission member to enter and exit the interior of the frame, respectively. In existing bicycles, the cables must be “fished” out of the interior, and because the interior of the frame is relatively large compared to the size of the cables, this process can be time consuming and complicated.